Broken
by Persephone's Journey
Summary: Sequel to Sweet Child of Mine. Peri has been gone 6 months and Dean is talking care of their child. Will he be able to get her back or is she lost forever? And if he does get her back, will she be the same?
1. Chapter 1

_Dean laid in bed staring at the ceiling. He heard Sloane start to cry. He got up and threw the covers off. They were staying in yet another cheap motel. Not exactly the life he had wanted for his child. He walked over to Sloane's crib. He went to pick her up but saw movement in the corner of his eye. He grabbed the gun he kept tucked between the crib and the padding and pointed it at the figure. _

_"What do you want?" he asked praying it wasn't anyone who had come to hurt Sloane._

_"Dean?" he heard her voice. Peri._

_Peri stepped out of the shadows. Dean felt his grip on the gun loosening. HE hadn't seen her in six months and now here she was, standing in front of him. She wore the same clothes he had last seen her in. She seemed healthy and fine._

_"Peri, what... How?"_

_"It doesn't matter. I told you I'd find you and I have. How's Sloane?"_

_"Come see for yourself."_

_Peri watched as Dean put down the gun. She walked over to the crib and looked down at her daughter. Sloane had grown. She slept sucking her thumb. Peri reached down and ran her hand though her daughter's brown hair. It was the same shade as hers. She felt Dean stand close to her._

_"She has your eyes, doesn't she?" Peri asked._

_"Yeah. Peri-."_

_"I'm not really here, Dean. This is a dream."_

_"It can't be. I was awake-."_

_"It's still a dream. But... Don't give up hope. I will come home one day."_

_"Sam and I were going to take Sloane to Bobby's for awhile. Figured she needed a stable home for awhile."_

_"You should do that. You're doing a good job, Dean. Don't ever doubt that."_

_Dean turned and looked at Peri. He leaned in and kissed her. He held her close never wanting to let her go. _

_"If this is really a dream, I don't want to wake up," he whispered._

_"Yes, you do. Sloane needs you."_

_"She needs you too."_

_Peri shook her head. It was time to go. She pulled away and walked to the door. She opened it. She looked back._

_"Lilith isn't looking for you right now. She's too busy having fun with me. You'll be fine for a while yet. Ruby is coming to help," she told him._

_"I don't need that demon-."_

_"She's family, Dean. And she's the reason I'm not dead. Let her help. Plus, it'll make Sam happy."_

_"Great, I have to watch those too make out again."_

_"Yeah, but then you'll have an unlimited supply of things to bug him about. I know you love to see your little brother uncomfortable."_

_Dean smiled at how well Peri knew him. He looked down at Sloane when she cried. He looked again and Peri was gone._

***

Dean opened his eyes. The sun was shining in the room. He sat up and saw that Sam was already up. He turned and saw his brother in the kitchenette holding Sloane. He smiled. Sam had become a mother hen when it came to Sloane. He fussed over the baby girl more than Dean did.

"So, Sloane, what will it be for breakfast? Strawberry baby food or apple? Hmmm," Sam spoke to Sloane.

Sloane smiled. She pulled on Sam's hair and started to laugh. Sam didn't mind. He loved the sound of her laughter. It made him realize what really mattered.

"Sammy, you're spoiling her," Dean said walking up to them.

"Like you don't. I doubt that the impala has ever carried so much stuff in the trunk. Pretty soon we won't have room for our weapons with all the stuff you buy her," Sam answered.

"Hey, it's not my fault babies need so much crap."

Sam rolled his eyes. He had tried to tell Dean to watch his language. It hadn't worked. Sam was convinced that Sloane's first word would be 'crap'.

"So, we heading to Bobby's?"

"Yeah after we get something to eat."

"Dean, you... You dreamt of Peri again, didn't you?"

Dean was quiet as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He didn't want to talk about Peri. Every time he did all he could think about was that it was his fault this had happened to her. Where ever she was, whatever she was suffering was because of him.

Sam had found out about his dreams when he had heard dean saying her name in his sleep. It was the only time he said her name. It hurt to say it; it hurt to think about her. God, sometimes it hurt just to look at Sloane. His little girl was the picture of Peri, the only thing setting them apart were Sloane's green eyes. Dean wished so much that Peri could see their daughter. Sloane needed her; he needed her.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay? You ready to go?"

"Dean, it'll help if you talk about it."

"Help who, Sammy? It isn't going to help her and I... I have too much to worry about already. Starting with giving Sloane her bath."

Dean took his daughter in his arms. He kissed her on the head and held her close. He carried her to the bathroom.

Sam watched his brother and sighed. Dean was a great dad; there was nothing to complain about there. But... Sam knew that at times Dean hid behind that so he wouldn't have to talk about Peri. He hoped that Bobby would be able to get Dean to talk. He needed to talk about her sometime.

* * *

A/N: Yes, finally the fourth part in the Persephone Series. I've been busy with my Change of Fate story and kinda let this one slip but I brain stormed and managed to finish it. All I have to do is type it up, so YAY! Lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Peri opened her eyes and blinked several times. The room was bright for once. She pulled at the ropes that held her down to the bed. She was still Lilith's prisoner.

"You're fine and you're going to make it though today," she told herself. She had been telling herself this for six months. Some days she believed it and others... Others she prayed she'd just die already.

She heard the door open. She turned and saw Lilith walk in with a sharp knife. Peri held in the urge to scream as the red haired little girl came closer. Lilith changed bodies more often than Peri could count.

"It's been a few days since we last played together, Persephone. Did you miss me?" Lilith asked.

"Go to hell," Peri was feeling rebellious today.

"No, you are the one who will be going to Hell. Are you willing to tell me where your child is?"

"I thought we had gone over this, Lilith. I don't know where my daughter is."

"Liar. You know. I know you know."

Lilith stepped forward and moved closer to Peri. She took the knife and slashed Peri across her naked thigh. Peri bit her lip not to whimper out loud. The wound burned. She thought about Sloane. She needed to be strong for her. Sloane needed her to live though this.

"No screams? Come on, Persephone. We're trying to have fun."

"Oh, we'll have fun, Lilith. You wait till I get out of here."

"Really? And how are you going to get out? It's been six months. Dean has stopped looking for you. And why should he, he has what he wants. Your daughter."

Peri tried not to listen to her but it still hurt. The demon brat was right. She would have thought that Dean would have found her by now or done something to help her. She shook those thoughts away. Dean was doing what she had told him; looking after their child, protecting Sloane. Their daughter needed his full attention.

"I'll get out of here on my own, you little demon brat," Peri said.

Peri then spit in Lilith's face. She smiled. She didn't care anymore. Her body already looked like that of Frankenstein's monster. It was covered in scars caused by Lilith and her various toys. Peri was beyond feeling the pain anymore.

"How dare you?! You... Just wait, Persephone. This isn't over," Lilith said seething.

Lilith lashed out with the knife again. This time at Peri's face, which had remained scar free. She cut a jaggared line down Peri's jaw line. Blood trickled down on to the mattress to join all the other blood stains.

"We'll find you daughter and those Winchester boys. And when we do, I'll let you watch as I kill them all slowly," Lilith promised.

Peri watched as Lilith turned and left. Peri pulled at the ropes again. She felt the tears come to her eyes. The ropes wouldn't give and rubbed against her already raw wrists. She tried to think happy thoughts. It wasn't working. She was worried about Dean and her child.

"Damn it. She won't find them. Dean will make sure of that," she told herself.

She tried to convince herself of these words but it wasn't working. She was terrified for her daughter and for Dean.

***

Castiel stared at the suburban neighbourhood. He sat on a park bench and looked at the two figures walking towards him.

"I found her. Lilith still has her," Uriel said.

"Is she alive?" Castiel asked.

"Yes, for now. Castiel, why have you waited so long to save her?" Anna asked.

"Don't press me, Anna. I only asked for your help because I know we needed a third to carry out the plan," Cas answered.

"All is not forgotten, Anna. When this is over, you will be punished," Uriel added.

"When this is over Lilith better be dead and Peri back with her family," Anna stated.

"First we have to protect the seals. Lilith hasn't made another move but you never can tell what she is planning." Castiel looked at the ground as if the answer to all this was written there.

"So, we aren't going to save Persephone, are we?"

Castiel was quiet not answering Anna's question. He had agonized over this decision for months. He had wanted to go and save Peri but their first priority had been the seals. Then protecting Sloane and Dean from harm.

"It matters not. Lilith won't kill her," Uriel said.

"And how can you be so sure? She already looked half dead."

"As long as Lilith has Persephone, she won't go after Sloane," Castiel explained.

"So, you're sacrificing the mother for the child? Is that what Our Father wanted?" Anna asked.

Castiel was silent again. Anna stared at him. She wasn't about to walk away and leave that poor girl there. Peri had given enough for this fight already.

"Castiel-," Uriel started.

"Stop. Anna is right. We must save Persephone."

"But the seals-."

"Will still be there after. Let's go now," Anna said.

"No, wait. Dean isn't in a safe place yet. He will be soon. Then we act."

Uriel was angry but knew better than to say anything. He would do as Castiel said. For now.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean drove the impala up Bobby's driveway. He shut off the car and opened the door slowly. Sloane had fallen asleep and he didn't want to wake her.

"I guess she is a Winchester after all," Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"We put her in the car and start to drive, she falls asleep. You try to put her down at night in the motel, she cries for hours until we take her for a drive. Sloane is just like us, always got to be on the move."

Sam looked at Dean. His older brother suddenly had a sad look in his eyes. Dean met Sam's eyes and tried to smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Dean admitted.

"So, about time you get here. What took you so long?" Bobby asked coming out of the house.

"Dean was driving below the speed limit," Sam answered.

"What? You're kidding right?"

Dean ignored them. He opened the back driver's door and unstrapped the car seat. He carefully lifted it out then quietly shut the door.

"Hey, I have some precious cargo," he said.

"Why thank you, Dean. I didn't know you thought so highly of me," Sam joked.

"Shut it college boy, and get Sloane's stuff."

Bobby walked forward. Ever since Peri's phone call he had been dying to see Sloane. He had understood Dean though, for wanting to protect Sloane by going underground for long periods. However now it seemed Dean was finally going to let him in. Bobby knew that Dean was in over his head. Bobby also suspected that the boy also blamed himself for Peri's disappearance.

"So, this is Sloane. Let's see her boy. I hope she looks like Peri, cause you were one funny looking kid," Bobby said.

"Thanks, Bobby. I can just feel the love."

Dean pulled the blanket away from Sloane so Bobby could see her better. Dean beamed with pride every time someone wanted to see Sloane. Although, so far most of them had been old ladies with blue hair who insisted on giving him parenting advice.

Bobby looked at the baby and smiled. She was a cutie. She had a round little face with chubby cheeks. Wisps of brown hair stuck out of her pink toque she wore on her head.

"Well, Dean, I think I can honestly say you didn't screw up this time. Sloane is a beautiful baby," Bobby said.

"Oh he knows, Bobby. I keep telling him, she's going to break boys' hearts," Sam added.

"Boys? Oh hell no. She isn't dating till... Ever," Dean said.

Bobby and Sam looked at each other. They then started laughing. They couldn't help it. The man, who would do anything with two legs and boobs, suddenly had a change of heart when it came to his baby girl.

"Am I interrupting?" Ellen asked.

Sam and Dean looked at her. They hadn't seen her since the opening of the devil's gate two years before. Both felt guilty over Jo's death.

"No, come on Ellen. Come meet Sloane Winchester," Bobby said.

"Sloane Mary Winchester-Michaels, if you want to get technical," Ruby said coming up the driveway.

Everyone was silent. No one had expected Ruby to show up. Dean looked down at Sloane deciding that that was the safest place to look. Sloane wouldn't give him shit or scream and yell. He took her little hand and stroked it.

"What? No one is going to say hello?" Ruby asked breaking the silent.

"Hi, Ruby. What brings you here?" Sam asked. Where Bobby could possibly exorcise you? He wanted to add.

"Came to watch over my family. How's Sloane doing, Dean?" Ruby asked looking at the older Winchester.

"Okay," Dean said softly.

"Well, isn't that a mouthful."

"You aren't wanted here. Get lost," Ellen said.

"Can't. Peri sent me. Remind me when I see her to kick her ass."

"What do you mean she sent you? She can't do that! No one knows where the hell she is, let alone if she is alive!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, haven't you been having some dreams lately?"

Sam looked at his brother. He wondered if Dean was going to admit it in front of everyone. Dean was shocked. He never thought that the dreams could be messages from Peri.

"Are you telling me that Peri has been talking to me in my dreams for months?" he asked.

"Yes, she sent me here. Dean, she... Things aren't looking good for her."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

Ruby was quiet. She couldn't tell Dean that when Peri came to her, Peri was naked and covered in blood. Ruby knew that Dean was barely holding it together as it was.

"Ruby, what the hell do you mean?" Dean demanded.

"She's losing, Dean. Lilith is breaking her little bit by little bit. Peri... I doubt if she makes it though to tomorrow."

Dean felt his anger rising. He handed the carrier to Bobby. He then turned and ran down the driveway. He grabbed Ruby and punched her.

Sam dropped the stuff and went over to his brother. He tried to pull him off of Ruby.

"Where is she, Ruby? She told you, didn't she?! Where is Persephone?!" Dean screamed.

"Dean, stop!" Sam tried.

"Not until she tells me where Peri is."

"I don't know, Dean! If I did she'd be here with us! She's my family, you ass!" Ruby yelled pulling away from Dean's blows.

"Demons don't care about family!" Ellen yelled.

"Maybe not yours but I care about mine. I gave my damn soul up so I could give birth to my son. I'll be damned if I'm going to let that bitch Lilith take what's left and destroy it!"

Dean let Ruby go. He believed her. He felt his legs buckle. It was all too much. He couldn't do it anymore. Sam held him and saw Dean's tears. Dean let out a sob. He was done being strong.

"I failed her, Sammy. I let myself believe that I could have it, that I could have that happy ending but I can't. I don't deserve it," Dean cried.

"Dean, you deserve it. And you didn't fail her. Look at Sloane, she's safe and sound. That's what Peri would have wanted. You didn't fail anyone."

"No, I failed you then Peri. I couldn't keep you safe, Sam. You died on my watch. Now... Peri is next. I couldn't protect either of you."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. His older brother that he had worshipped for as long as he could remember, was breaking in front of him.

Bobby felt tears come to his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to hug Dean and let the boy finally have it all out. Unfortunally, the boy had a little girl that needed him to man up.

Sam pulled away from Dean. He did the only thing he could think of. He pulled back and punched his brother in the face.


	4. Chapter 4

Peri screamed as the whip slashed across her back. The tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt the blood rolling down her back from the several wounds there. She wondered how much more she could take.

"Where's your daughter, Persephone?" Lilith asked.

"Go. To. Hell," Peri said struggling for every breath. The pain was so intense.

"Peri, I am getting bored."

"Then kill me already... I won't let you have her."

Lilith's anger was reaching new levels. She gripped the handle of the whip and she screamed. She swung it and slashed Peri three times in quick turns of the wrist.

The blood ran down Peri's back. Peri pulled at the ropes rubbing the already raw skin on her wrists. She felt the skin ripping on her back. She was sure there was nothing left. She screamed her voice cracking.

"I will have her."

"Not on my watch," Castiel said.

Peri could barely believe her ears. She turned and saw Castiel standing with Uriel and a woman. She then allowed herself to pass out from the pain. Her body couldn't take it anymore.

Castiel looked at the little girl and smiled. He was face to face with Lilith. He would not let her walk away this time. He had been waiting months for this. He would end it.

"Anna, get Persephone down from that rack," Cas ordered.

"But I'm not done, Castiel," Lilith said smiling.

"Oh, you're done. Very done," Uriel said.

Anna moved forward. She untied the ropes around Peri's wrists and caught the woman's naked body as it fell. She saw the jaggared line across Peri's jaw. She reached out her hand. A bright light came and the healing gash disappeared. Anna looked up at Uriel and Castiel.

"I'll get her out of here," Anna said.

"Do that. Then come back and watch how much fun we have with Lilith," Castiel said.

Anna was engulfed in a bright light and was gone.

Lilith dropped her whip. She glared at the two angels.

"Well, this was fun but-," Lilith started.

Castiel dashed forward. One moment he was five feet away from her, the next he had his hand around her throat.

"It's over, Lilith. This ends."

"Wrong it just begins. Did you know to break the next seal I need the blood of an angel?"

Castiel was confused. He then heard Uriel yell. He whirled around and saw a black cage around him. He turned back to Lilith.

"Magic cannot-," Castiel started.

"Yes, it can, if it's black enough. You can keep your chosen ones, for now."

With that smoke came pouring out of the girl Lilith had possessed. Castiel dropped the girl. He turned to help his friend. He took two steps then was thrown back by an invisible force. He looked up and saw Uriel holding out his hand.

"Protect the chosen ones. Don't let her win," Uriel said.

"Uriel-."

He was gone. Castiel was left alone in the house. He felt this burning sensation down to his core. It took him awhile to realize he was experiencing anger.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean held the ice pack to his chin. He looked at Sam who had on his hand. He shook his head still not believing that his brother had clocked him one.

"I'm not going to apologize, you needed it," Sam said.

"What I said was-," Dean started.

"A bunch of crap and if you keep it up, I'll hit you next," Bobby said.

Sam saw Dean look away. He was watching Ruby with Sloane. Sam had to admit that seeing Dean hand his child over to a demon to hold had been a shocking moment. Although Dean kept staring at them making sure that Ruby was never too far away.

"Can't believe you let that demon hold that precious baby," Ellen said coming in carrying coffee on a tray for everyone.

"As much as I hate it, she's Sloane's family too. Plus without Ruby, we would of never met... Peri, and I wouldn't have Sloane," Dean answered saying Peri's name for the first time out loud in months.

"Glad to see you haven't forgotten her name," Sam quipped.

"Sam-."

Dean was cut off by a flash of light. The light disappeared and there stood Anna in the middle of the room. She held Peri in her arms. Dean stood up and stared at Peri. She was wrapped in a white sheet. Well, it had been white but it was slowly turning a deep red. Dean dropped the ice pack. There was his love.

"Is she-," Dean started scared of the answer. He couldn't lose Peri now.

"She's still alive, Dean. She is a warrior; she fought hard and will continue to do so."

Bobby stepped forward and took the prone girl in his arms. He looked down at her. She was so pale, Bobby would of thought she was dead if not for the slight movement of her chest. He looked up and looked at Dean. The boy walked over and held out his arms. Dean had tears in his eyes.

"I got her," he said when Bobby didn't hand her over.

"Dean, might be better if Ellen and Ruby-," Bobby said.

"I need to do this Bobby. I need to help her."

Bobby placed Peri in her lover's arms. Dean held her close. God, she weighed practically nothing. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He pulled away and saw her eyes flutter.

"Dean?" he heard her whisper. The sound of his name on her lips again... He had missed her.

"Shh, I got you. I'm going to take you upstairs and patch you up," he answered.

"I told you I'd... Find you."

"Yeah, you did."

Peri tighten her hold on Dean. He felt so real, she prayed this wasn't a dream. She let the blackness come around her again. She was glad that at the moment she didn't feel any pain.

***

Peri awoke to the sun shining though the open curtains onto the bed. She bolted up and looked around the room. She realized she was no longer Lilith's captive; she was no longer tied down. She felt soft fabric against her skin and looked down. She was wearing a t-shirt, she smelled it. Dean's.

"Come on, Sloane. Give Daddy a break. I was up with Mommy all night," she heard Dean say.

Peri turned her head slowly and saw Dean standing by the crib. He held their daughter in his arms. He looked so natural doing it. Tears came to Peri's eyes. He had protected Sloane.

"Maybe she just needs her Mommy," Peri said.

Dean whirled around. He saw that Peri was awake. He felt tears come to his eyes. Anna had stayed behind long enough to explain to Sam and the others the horrors of Peri's capture. Dean had gotten to see it up close. He had seen the scars over scars, the burn marks and worse the slashes on her back that had literally had left no skin behind.

"Dean, don't look at me like that. I'm fine," she said.

"Like hell you are. It took me hours to stop the bleeding."

"No in front of Sloane."

Peri climbed out of bed. She winced but held out her hand when Dean would have come to help her. She needed to do this on her own.

"I spent months tied to a bed. I need to walk."

Dean watched as she took shaky steps towards him. Her legs were wobbly. She almost fell twice but balanced herself. When she reached him, he pulled her into his arms. Peri rested her head on Dean's chest. She closed her eyes and let tears fall. He was there and he was real.

"Dammit, Persephone, why didn't you tell me what was happening in the dreams," he said holding her close.

"No, I couldn't hurt you like that. Plus, I handled it."

"Handled it? You almost died."

"And I would of. Anything to protect my family," Peri said pulling away.

"Peri-."

"It wasn't your choice. She would have sent you back to Hell. I... I couldn't let that happen. I need you here."

Dean pulled Peri close again. He never wanted to let her go. He heard someone clear their throat. He looked up and saw Sam and Ruby. Peri turned and saw Sam and Ruby. She smiled.

"I never thought I'd-," Peri started.

Ruby cut her off by stalking over to her and yanking her into her arms. Peri hugged Ruby back and smiled.

"Don't you ever do that again. We were scared shitless," Ruby said.

"I had to protect my child. You understand, right?"

Ruby pulled away and nodded. She wiped away her tears and shook her head.

"A demon crying, no one would believe it."

Sam walked over. He smiled at Peri. He hugged her against his tall frame.

"Glad you're alright. Dean couldn't even say your name for six whole months," Sam squealed.

"Really? I'm touched."

"I'm going to hurt you, Sammy. I mean it," Dean said.

"Enough, I want to hold my precious girl."

Dean nodded. He waited for Sam to let Peri go. He then placed their daughter in her arms. Peri looked down at Sloane's green eyes, so much like Dean's. She reached up her hand to Peri. Peri took it and smiled when Sloane wrapped her hand around Peri's index finger.

"She got big," Peri said.

"That's Sam's fault. Keeps giving her those damn baby cookies," Dean said.

"She's teething, Dean," Sam said.

"No, she isn't."

Ruby ignored them and watched Peri. Tears came to Peri's eyes. Ruby saw that the girl was shaking. This wasn't good.

"Persephone?" Ruby asked.

"Take her," Peri said.

Ruby took Sloane. She watched as Peri rushed off to the washroom. She slammed the door. They could hear her throwing up. Ruby shook her head. She could only imagine too well what Lilith had put Peri though. Dean looked confused. He walked over to the door. He knocked on it.

"Peri?" he asked worried.

"I'll be fine just give me a couple of minutes," Peri yelled from inside the bathroom.

Sam looked at Ruby. She motioned for them to go. Sam nodded. They left the room with Sloane. They shut the door behind them

***

Peri rested her head on the cool toilet seat. She wiped her mouth and took deep breaths. She tried to close off her memories of her months of torture. She couldn't though. Sitting there holding her daughter, she felt like she was tainting Sloane with those memories.

"Peri, I will break down this door," Dean said.

"Just a couple more minutes, Dean. Please," Peri asked.

She was shaking. She looked at her wrists and saw the raw tissue. The bile rose in her throat again. She threw up and cried.

"That's it. I'm coming in," Dean said having enough.

Peri barely noticed when Dean kicked the door in. She was too busy emptying the contents of her stomach. Not that there had been much to begin with.

Dean dropped on his knees beside Peri. He stroked her hair and waited till she was done throwing up. He then took her in his arms.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"I...I feel dirty, Dean. The horrible things Lilith did to me. I... I don't want that to touch Sloane. She's so innocent."

"You aren't dirty, Peri. What happened to you, our daughter never has to know."

Peri rested her head in Dean's lap. She closed her eyes and wished that she could believe that. She knew Dean was trying to make her feel better but it wasn't working.

"I'm not so sure about that."

"I am. Nothing is going to change our kid, Peri. She's strong like you," Dean said.

"You mean like you."

"Like both of us. And I don't ever want to hear you say you're dirty, tainted or even broken. You aren't."

Dean hugged Peri. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"It's still not over, Dean. Lilith is still after Sloane."

"I know. And we'll fight when we have too."

"Lilith is mine. I'm going to tare her head from her body."

"Peri, honey, you do realize Lilith is the demon just possessing the body right?"

"I know. But it sounded cool."

"Nice to have you back."

"Good to be back."

Peri closed her eyes and held in her tears. She wasn't to same and no matter what Dean said, she knew she was broken. Lilith had made sure of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel sat in the woods. He looked up when Anna walked over to him. She stood in front of him. She wore a look of confusion on her face.

"Where's Uriel?"

"Lilith got him. They need the blood of an angel to break the next seal."

"Are we going to stop her?"

"We must find her first."

"And what are we waiting for?"

"Persephone to heal. Her and her daughter are the keys to finding and ending Lilith."

"But the seal-."

"Is safe for now."

Anna was silent. She looked at the forest around her. She didn't want all this to disappear, but it would if Lilith won. Anna hoped Castiel had a plan because at the moment, she didn't think they were going to win this war.

* * *

A/N: Well, part four is finished... There will be a part five...Someday....lol. I am currently working on my Change of Fate story, so there might be a long ass wait. Lol.


End file.
